De rampzalige nacht
De rampzalige nacht ''Vervolg: Ryuga's eerste date! Madoka's POV Het was nu al 19:45 uur en ik stond al als eerste te wachten bij de afgesproken plek. Ik was blij dat ik Aleksei nog heb kunnen overhalen om Ryuga mee te laten gaan... ''Flashback van een vier geleden. Ik ging weg van de Burger King en zag Ryuga nog net naar de andere kant lopen voordat hij verdween om de hoek. Ik keek droevig na. Hij ging zijn date halen. Ik ging teleurgesteld weg. Ik stelde me in mijn hoofd voor hoe zijn date eruit zou zien. Vast iemand met lang haar. Hij is dol op meisjes met lang haar. Of met groene ogen. Hij houdt van meisjes met groene ogen. En zeker en vast mooie meisje die hem interesseren. Daarom zou hij nooit verliefd op mij worden. Ik ben niet mooi. Ik heb geen lang haar, wel nu wel, maar dat is niet het lange haar waar hij op valt. En ik heb geen groene ogen. Ik wilde die lenzen wel nemen, maar ze waren er niet meer. Ik ging op weg naar Aleksei om te vragen of Ryuga mee mocht met zijn... date. Ik liep naar de bushalte. Ik keek op de kaart met uren en zag dat ik nog een half uur moest wachten. Ik zuchtte en ging op de bank zitten. Ik keek naar de witte wolken die in de heldere blauwe lucht zweefden. Toen ik klein was, wilde ik altijd de wolken aanraken, maar nu weet ik dat dat onmogelijk is. Ik bleef naar ze staren en lachte wanneer ik een wolk zag in een bepaalde vorm zag. Ik keek nog eens goed en zag dat een van de wolken in de vorm van een hoofd was. Ik schudde mijn hoofd met mijn ogen dicht. Ik verveelde me en begon te fruniken aan mijn tasje. Ik bekeek het bruine tasje goed en zag nu pas dat er een klein gaatje in zat. Wat is het soms toch handig om je te vervelen. Dat moest ik straks natuurlijk naaien. Ik griste mijn GSM uit mijn tasje en ging door mijn telefoon-lijst. Opeens kreeg ik een bericht van een onbekend nummer. Er stond: Hey Madoka, Kheb u nummer aan Myuu gevraagd zodat ge men nummer hebt. Kwas da vergete te geve int restaurant. '' ''greetzz van Ryuga Mijn hart bonkte sneller en sneller. Ik sloeg het onbekende nummer op in mijn GSM. En toen stuurde ik een SMS terug. Er stond: Hey Ryuga, Merci voor u nummer. En ook merci voor de date of zoiet. Ik kijk uit naar vanavond... Ik twijfelde even en probeerde iets. Ik ging proberen om hem jaloers te maken. Ik wist dat dat niet zou lukken, maar ik ging proberen. Dus voegde ik er aan toe: met Aleksei. Hij is zo lief, aardig, slim en knap. Ik kan me geen betere date voorstellen en oh,... dan kome we bij u! Hebt ge al een date gevonde? Zo wel benk benieuwd hoe ze is en zo niet vind der dan maar snel ene! xxx Madoka Ik dacht even na of ik het wel moest doen, maar na een tijdje verstuurde ik het toch. Ik had al meteen spijt. Ik had dat niet moeten doen. Na een tijdje kwam er een nieuw bericht van hem binnen. Er stond: Madoka, Geen hey, geen lieve of beste... dit was geen goed teken. Verder stond er: Geen dank en nog eens geen dank. Kheb al een date gevonde. Ze is heel lief en mooi... Nou see you l8er. Dag. Ryuga. PS: Een vraagje: Op wa voor jongens valt ge eigenlijk? PPS: Twas gewoon een vraag! Ge moe nie antwoore als ge nie wilt... '' Ik ke geschokt naar de vraag. Waarom wilde hij dat weten? Ik trok mijn schouders op en gaf een antwoord. Er stond: ''Ryuga, Kben blij dat ge een date hebt gevonde. Heel erg blij. Kval namelijk op lieve, aardige, behulpzame, slimme, knappe jongens met een goe karakter. Liever bruin harige met blauwe ogen. Waarom wilde ge dat eigenlijk weten? SMS me snel terug! Bye! Madoka. Ik loog alles over wat ik schreef. Het soort jongen waarop ik val is hij en alleen hij. Ik kan natuurlijk ook zorgen dat ik verliefd word op Aleksei, want hoe hij over zijn date schrijft... dan moet hij wel verliefd op haar zijn. Ik verstuurde het bericht en zuchtte. Na vijf minuten was er een nieuw bericht en de bus kwam er aan. Om mezelf spanning aan te brengen, las ik het bericht pas als ik in de bus zat. Ik sprong de bus in, kocht een kaartje en ging op een stoel helemaal alleen achteraan zitten. Ik griste mijn GSM terug uit het zakje en las wat er stond: Madoka, Kwilde da gwn wete. Der zat nikzz achter fzo zene... Dus op zo'n jongenzz valt ge. Op fucking homozz. Awel oké dan, iedereen zen eige smaak. Ma da vind kik duzz zo foezz. Kd8 da ge een betere smaak had, ma ja. Kspreek u later! Bye! Ryuga. Ik kon mijn ogen niet geloven. Dat hij dat schreef. Ik kon het gewoon niet geloven. Ik keek om me heen en zag dat de mensen me aanstaarden. Ik keek hen verbaasd aan en voelde aan mijn wangen en ja hoor, ik was aan het huilen. Ik veegde snel mijn tranen weg en verstopte mijn hoofd in mijn knieën. Ik hoorde mijn GSM bieben. Ik keek er naar en zag dat ik een bericht had gekregen had van hem. Ik opende hem en las de inhoud: Madoka, Waarom antwoordt ge ni? Hebk somzz iet verkeerd gezegd fwa? Of wast omda kik u homo vriendje had uitgemaakt? Boehoe! Gy zyt echt foezz wist ge da? Kga u nu late! Kga nu me een echt meisje klappe, die tenminste mooi izz en me interesseerd. Caoi! Ryuga. Ik kon niet geloven wat er stond, wat hij schreef! Hoe kon hij zo gemeen zijn?! Mijn tranen kwamen sneller uit mijn ogen en ik bleef naar die ene zin kijken: Kga nu me een echt meisje klapppe, die tenminste mooi izz en me interesseerd. Maar waarom was hij eerst dan zo aardig? Ik stopte mijn GSM in mijn tasje en stond recht. Ik was bij de halte, waar ik moest zijn, aangekomen. Ik stapte de bus uit en voelde mijn GSM in het tasje trillen. Ik pakte hem er uit en zag dat hij me belde. Hij! Ik keek boos naar de GSM terwijl die ene zin zich steeds herhaalde in mijn hoofd. Ik drukte snel op negeren en stapte snel verder. Ik voelde mijn GSM weer trillen en weer verscheen zijn naam. Ik drukte weer op negeren. Ik kwam bij Aleksei aan en hij balde me weer. Weer drukte ik op negeren en stoptethumb|293px|Aleksei... mijn GSM kwaad weg. Waarom moest hij mijn bui verpesten?! Ik stapte met een valse -in valse van nep- glimlach Alexi's huis binnen. Hij glimlachte warm terug. Had hij het niet door dat ik vals glimlachte. Ik glimlachte snel en ging op zijn sofa zitten. Hij bleef naar me glimlachen. "Waarom ben je hier?" vroeg hij en ik werd chagi van de reden, maar slecht was ik niet zoals hij. "Ik kom vragen of Ryuga mee mocht komen naar het feest?" vroeg ik. Hij fronste bij de naam Ryuga en hij had het volste recht. "Hij heeft een auto en kan ons dus naar het feest brengen. Hij heeft natuurlijk een date bij zich." Aleksei leek blijer te worden wanneer ik dat zei. "Goed dan." zei hij en ik glimlachte weer vals. "Heb je iets te drinken?" vroeg ik en hij knikte. "Cola?" vroeg hij en ik knikte. Hij verdween in de keuken en mijn GSM trilde weer. Ik keek er naar en zijn naam verscheen weer. Ik werd nu echt boos en drukte weer op negeren. Ik zette mijn GSM uit en stopte hem diep beneden in mijn zak. Aleksei kwam terug met twee Cola's. Go wat was ik blij dat hij geen bier dronk. Nog iets wat ik leuk zou moeten vinden aan Aleksei. Maar waarom kon ik dat nu niet? Waarom kon ik maar niet verliefd worden op Aleksei? Was het door hem, nog steeds? Ik schudde mijn hoofd en dronk van mijn Cola. Ik keek opzij en zag dat Alexi me aanstaarde. Ik bloosde natuurlijk en dacht bij mezelf: Het is gedaan. Ik geef hem op. Het wordt toch nooit iets. Dus gaf ik Aleksei een kus op de wang en dronk snel mijn glas op. "Ik zie je vanavond." zei ik en vertrok. Ik ging naar buiten en zag dat mijn bus net op het punt stond te vertrekken. Ik liep zo hard als ik kon er naartoe. Hij sloot zijn deuren en ik liep sneller. Nog net voor de laatste deur zich sloot, glipte ik naar binnen en tikte met hetzelfde kaartje van daar straks. Ik zat weer helemaal achteraan alleen. Ik nam mijn GSM en zette hem weer aan. Toen hij aan stond, zag ik dat ik twaalf gemiste oproepen had. Allemaal van hem! Ik keek er geïrriteerd naar en belde hem onwillig terug. De telefoon ging een keer en hij nam al op. "Oh, je leeft dus nog." zei hij en grinnikte. Ik fronste en het koste al mijn wilskracht om hem niet in deze overvolle bus uit te schelden aan de telefoon. "Dat is niet grappig." zei ik gelukkig rustig.'' "Waarom nam je dan niet op? De druk bezig met je homo vriendje?" zei hij en lachte en een andere onbekende stem ook. Het was vast en zeker zijn date en ik werd zo kwaad dat ik mezelf bijna niet meer onder controle kon houden. ''"En wat hebben jullie uitgespookt? Op de computer met elkaar zitten tongzoenen?" zei hij en lachte weer en zijn date ook. Ik werd over het randje geduwd. "Nee, dat waren we niet! Ik was bij hem thuis en we hebben het heel gezellig gehad. Ik belde je gewoon om te zeggen dat je vast en zeker mee mag en om je er aan te laten herinner bij de ingang van het park te staan om 19:55 uur! Oké?! Ik moet gaan! Aleksei roept me. Hij heeft een verrassing voor me! Hij is een jongen die me tenminste interesseerd! Caoi!" riep ik hard, maar niet hard genoeg dat de andere mensen het konden horen en ging op. Ik keek naar mijn horloge. Het was kwart na zes en ik had mijn halte bereikt. Ik stapte uit en liep naar het appertement van mijn vriendin. Ik, zij en een andere vriendin, die mee ging, gingen ons te samen opmaken voor het feest. Ik ging niet te lang blijven omdat ik niet te laat wilde komen. Zij vonden dat geen probleem. Ik belde bij hun aan en ze deden open. Het was half zeven en ze hebben er zeker een uur over gedaan om mij helemaal klaar te krijgen. Eindelijk vertrok ik naar de plek waar we moesten afspreken. Ik kwam er tien minuten te vroeg aan en wachte. Einde flashback. Ik zat op een bankje bij de ingang van het park, wachtend op de rest... Ryuga's POV Ik zat in mijn zwarte cabrio en reed ongeveer 100 km/uur. Naast mij zat mijn date: Ariël Ai. Een van mijn velethumb|Ariël Ai... ex'en. Ik had haar gevraagd omdat zij nog helemaal verliefd op me was en zo veel spijt had van onze breuk. Maar ik was daar juist heel erg blij om. Hoe ze was, was niet te geloven. Als ik al gewoon 'hi' zei tegen Hikaru of zelfs Myuu, begon ze al te flippen en dreigde het uit te maken. Voordat zij de kans kreeg, heb ik het uitgemaakt met haar. Maar nu heb ik samen met haar een date. Ik keek naar het uur: 19:50 uur. Ik moest er over vijf minuutjes zijn. Ik kon dat wel halen. Ik trapte nog eens op het gas pedaal en mijn auto ging 110 km/uur. Ik moest alleen nog de hoek om en dan was ik er. Op de afgesproken plek. Waar Madoka en haar vriendje -en zijn vrienden- stonden te wachten. Ik dacht weer aan het telefoongesprek dat we hadden en keek vernietigend uit de voorruit van de auto. Steeds weer bedacht ik plannen om ervoor te kunnen zorgen dat ik alleen met Aleksei was zodat ik met hem kon afrekenen. Hij moet van haar afblijven! Hij moet van mijn bezit afblijven! Ze is van mij! Ik trapte nog eens op het gaspedaal en reed sneller. Ik scheurde de hoek om en kwam piepend tot stilstand voor het park, waar iedereen al stond te wachten. Ze keken me beangstigend aan. Normaal gezien zou ik grinniken, maar daar was ik veel te boos voor. Ik zoch tussen hen naar Aleksei. Daar zag ik hem. Met zijn armen rond haar! Ik werd nog bozer dan ik al was en wilde Aleksei nu bespringen en hem vermoorden. thumb|left|"Ze was prachtig." zei hij...Maar toen kreeg ik een beter beeld van Madoka. Ik zag haar op het bankje zitten en ik zag wat ze aan had. Ze had een lange roze rok aan met daar bovenop een dof geel topje. Ze had een roze tasje bij en een bruine polsband aan. Ze was prachtig. Ik kon mijn ogen niet van haar afhouden totdat Ariël met haar handen voor mijn ogen zwaaiden. Ik keek hara boos aan en zuchtte. Ik keek weer naar Madoka en zag dat Aleksei haar een kus op de wang gaf. Als was het maar op de wang of op haar hand of op haar voorhoofd, ik kookte van woede en verloor bijna mijn controle. "Gaan jullie nog instappen?" vroeg ik geïrriteerd. Ze knikte allemaal -behalve Madoka en Alexi- hevig met hun hoofd en stapten in. De jongens gingen er in en er kon een meisje bij. Ze propte zich er tussen en de andere meisjes moesten op een schoot zitten. Natuurlijk ging Madoka op die van Alexi zitten. Maar het was echt zo handig dat Aleksei in het midden zat, echt handig. Nu had ik een reden om ervoor te zorgen dat ze niet op zijn schoot kon zitten. "Madoka ga van Aleksei's schoot af." beval ik haar en ze keek me nijdig aan. "Waarom?" vroeg ze boos en begon al te glimlachen omdat ze dacht dat ik geen reden had, maar dat had ik wel. "Anders kan ik niet achteruit zien." zei ik en haar glimlach verdween. Met tegenzin -zag ik- ging ze op de schoot van haar vriendin zitten. Madoka kuste Aleksei's wang nog even en ging terug recht zitten. Het ging een lange rit worden en ik was hem nu al moe. Ik starte de motor en reed met een snelheid van 80 km/uur de stad uit. Toen we de stad uit waren, reed ik 150 km/uur. "Niet zo snel!" riepen drie bange stemmen tegelijk. "Chillax. Er gaat heus niks gebeuren." zei ik grinnikend en rolde met mijn ogen. Er was een paar minuten van stilte en daarna vroeg iemand of er muziek op mocht, en ik zette de radio aan. Het was muziek van Melody Miyuki Ishikawa. Een Japans-Amerikaanse popster. Ze heeft goede liedjes. We reden verder en bij sommige liedjes zongen we mee. Het was eigenlijk een best wel toffe rit. Om 22:30 uur kwamen we aan. We waren er vroeger omdat ik als een bezetene reed, zeiden ze. Totaal overdreven. We gingen de club binnen en het was er al direct warm. Ik weet niet meer wat er gebeurde. Na een paar uren wist ik het echt niet meer. Ik bleef drinken en lachen. Ik was dronken, dat was duidelijk. Ik zag dat de andere jongens ook dronken waren. Oh, nee. Ik moest nuchter worden. Want wie zou er auto rijden als we naar huis gingen. Ik stopte met drinken en werd al wat nuchter. Ik had frisse lucht nodig. Ik draaide me om en zag Aleksei en Madoka kussen. Ja, echt wat ik wilde zien. Ze deed haar ogen open -want die waren dicht- en keek me geschokt aan. Ik keek verbaasd en voelde aan mijn gezicht. Ik voelde iets op mijn linker wang. Iets vochtig. Oh, nee! Ik huilde! Wat erg! Ik liep zo snel als ik kon naar buiten. Toen ik buiten was, ademde ik diep in en uit. Ik hield me vast aan een ijzeren leuning en liep de trap af. Ik slenterde over straat en ging op de stoep zitten. Ik zette mijn hoofd in mijn handen en mijn handen op mijn knieën. Na een tijdje voelde ik een hand op mijn schouder. Ik keek op en ik zag Madoka. Ik keek haar eerst geschokt aan en daarna boos. Ik keek weg van haar zodat ik niet kon laten zien dat ik eigenlijk pijn leed. Ik hoorde dat ze naast me kwam zitten. "Ryuga, het spijt me." zei ze en ik hoorde dat haar stem twee keer over sloeg. Ik draaide me om en zag dat ze huilde. "Ben je nu boos op me?" vroeg ze nog steeds huilend. "Ja..." zei ik kort en ze huilde een beetje harder "Maar ik heb het je vergeven." zei ik en veegde haar tranen weg. Ik was nu heel dicht bij haar. Onze lippen waren maar een paar centimeter van elkaar verwijderd. Ik deinsde wat naar achter om die afstand te vergrootte. Ze was met Aleksei en dat moest ik accepteren. Maar ze kwam dichter. Weer waren onze lippen een paar centimeter verwijderd. Ik kon er niet meer tegen en drukte mijn lippen op de hare... ''Wordt vervolgd...'' Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Love Categorie:Anime Categorie:Aleksei Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Date Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Beleid